Club penguin the game 3!!!!!!!
This game starts when a weird shadow dragon named Shado appears and threatens to destory club penguin with his shadow rod,a sudden star flys down though and destorys the shadow rod into 120 pices shadow gets mad and saids he WILL get all 120 and disappears.Mr Cow2 walks by and as he has heard everything looks at everyone and saids "ILL SAVE YOU!" and runs to save the world.This game is like Kirby 64.See Club penguin the game 3!!!!!/Images for images Worlds and levels If there is something else next to a level that means that it has a midboss *World 1,The beach.Level 1(Rookie),Level 2(Cole),Level 3(Herbert P Bear),Boss level(Dark Cadence)Bonus:Once game is beaten go to boss level and you can chose sound test to hear the music of the game. *World 2,The dock.Level 1(Gary),Level 2,Level 3,Boss level(Dark BIRD????) *World s1,The town,Go to gift shop to buy new clothes or win a minigame at the coffee shop to win a enemy card,New item,new minigame(9 unlockable minigames) or a health heal.Or play minigames at the nightclub. *World 3,the snow forts.Level 1(Bob),Level 2,Level 3,Boss level *World 4,The plaza.Level 1(Ninji),Level 2,Level 3(Ph),Boss level(Living pizza place),Bonus:After beating world when chosing boss level you can deside to have Pizza instead to heal half of your hearts. *World 5,The forest.Level 1(Aunt Arctic),Level 2(Zombie fries army),Level 3,Boss Level(Dark Mabel) *World s2:The Cove,Surf for coins to buy new clothes or watch the camp fire for healing half of your hp.Also swim for fun and play 2 new unlocked minigames. *World 6.The Mine shack.Level 1(Rocks),Level 2,Level 3(Josh),Boss Level(Dark Rory) *World 7:The Underground:Level 1(Crabs),Level 2(Miner Dan),Level 3(Dolphin),Boss level(Accient Curse Snow-Ball eating plant) *World 8:Shado's Lair:Level 1(Chop Chop),Level 2((Benny Skruger),Level 3(The ghost),Level 4(Okia),Level 5(All Bosses from past worlds in new color form and harder),Boss level 1(Shado) Level 6(named darkright tower)Boss level 2(Dark Mr Cow2 then Super Dark Mr Cow2)Bonus:After beating world you can deside to skip to Super Dark Mr Cow2 or not. *World s3:The bonus world:Level 1(All mid-bosses from past worlds).Level 2,Level 3,Boss level(Starship Alex) Cutsences *Vs Rookie:He walks by and sees a shadow piece,he looks at it for a bit and smiles,shado comes up,flys up and porccesses Rookie.Mr Cow2 walks by and sees Rookie with a shadow piece and waves at him,Rookie looks up with his hands on his face,brings down his hands and shows TWO RED EYES! *Rookie joins the group:Shado flys out of Rookie's body and runs away,Mr Cow2 picks Rookie up and Rookie gives Mr Cow2 the shadow piece,Mr Cow2 looks at Rookie and asks "Do you want to help me?"Rookie shakes his head and saids yes. *Vs Cole:Cole is just training when he sees a shadow piece,He is about to destory it when shado comes up and proccesses Cole,Mr Cow2 and Rookie walk by and Cole turns around,Rookie saids "dude are you sick?" then cole runs up and hits Mr Cow2,it seams Rookie has to fight Cole on his own. *Cole joins the group:Shado flys up wards and leaves.Cole now seeing Mr Cow2 in pain, hold Mr Cow2 up.Mr Cow2 saids he is alright then tells Cole about the shadow pieces.Cole now knowing this gives Mr Cow2 the shadow piece and saids he will help them in their quest. *Vs Herbert P Bear:Herbert is looking from his fortress when the shadow piece lands,Mr Cow2,Rookie and Cole run in and Mr Cow2 trys to grab it put Herbert grabs it from Mr Cow2 and looks at him madly.Shado comes up and scares everyone,cant desiding who to proccess he proccesses herbert and herbert begins to FLOAT! *Herbert joins the group:Herbert stands up as Mr Cow2 holds the shadow piece up trathathly and smiles,Rookie then Cole jump down the fortress and Mr Cow2 asks Herbert if he wants to help,Herbert just shakes his head and Mr Cow2 jumps on the rim of the fort and looks and Herbert and Herbert turns himself around,as Mr Cow2 jumps down Herbert begins to look mad,maybe at shado then jumps down. *Vs Dark Cadence:Cadence is looking at the beach with a bucket and speakers,Maybe she was planning to have a beach day with Rookie...Then a shadow piece glows in the bucket,Cadence looks at it then picks it up.Shado(looking like a shadow now)sneaks up on Cadence then proccesses her,Mr Cow2 and others see Dark Cadence,Cole is about to punch her when Rookie and Mr Cow2 stand in Cole's way,Cole says "WANNA SAVE THE WORLD OR NOT?????????????" Then pushes Rookie and Mr Cow2 out of his way,Herbert follows and the two fight dark cadence. *To the Dock!:Cadence stands up then thanks everyone.Suddenly the group sees a light at the dock and run over to dock,Cadence waves goodbye. *Vs Gary:Gary is studying a shadow bit when Shado proccesses him. *Vs Dark BIRD????:A bird is laying an egg when shado proccesses it. *Vs Living Pizza Place:Shado,Seeing a shadow piece in the pizza place trys to grab it but proccesses the pizza place instead.The group plans to have pizza when the giant machine attacks The group,They begin to fight "it" *Vs Dark Mabel:The group runs to A hurt penguin,he points at the "dark girl" and saids a "shadow dragon" proccessed her,The group run but Mabel surrounds herself with objects,the group has to reach the top. *Vs Rory:Rory waves to the group with a shadow piece in his hand,He is about to give it when Shado Proccesses him,He takes the piece back and the group has to fight him. *Vs Accient curse snow-ball eating plant:Shado didnt even NEED to proccess this one,He KNEW there was a piece in it and he KNEW that it would attack anything,When the group comes shado just makes a chair for himself and watches himself *To Shado's Lair:Scared that the group defeated the plant he opens a portal and escapes,Not knowning he forgot to close it,Mr Cow2 saids"Ready?" and everyone saids "YES" and the run in the portal *Vs Shado:Shado on his throne of darkness sees the group and laughs,He saids"You really think you can stop me????HA! WHAT A JOKE! I can defeat about 70 of you! Both worlds are not complete only the one who ties them together can be a hero,BECAUSE THAT PERSON WILL COMPLETE BOTH WORLDS.I WILL THEN TURN THAT WORLD INTO A SHADOW LAND,MY OWN IMAGE!YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"Mr Cow2 then saids "Bring it on" *It's not over:Shado lies down defeated then jumps up and flies to darknight tower.The gang follows him to the door of the tower. *Mr Cow2 possessed at last:When the gang finally reaches the top of the Darknight Tower, four mechanical arms comes out of the walls.Each one of them get a hold of either n arm or a leg of Mr Cow2.Then, Shado jumps into his body and takes control of his brain.He is then released and the final fight is on! *Vs SUPER dark Mr Cow2:Shado(In Mr Cow2's body)laughs and saids"HA! YOU WERE TOO LATE! THE CHANGING HAS BEGUN!"(He presses a button that seams to make the shadow world move)Rookie saids"WOAH! WHY IS THE PLACE MOVING?"Cole Shouts"DUDE! HE IS MIXING HIS WORLD WITH OUR'S!(Points at the far edge,which already is part of club penguin)LOOK!!!!!!!"Shado laughs more and saids"THATS NOT ALL(Mr Cow2 turns into a EVEN MORE powerful shadow dragon than shado every was)HA!"the group saids "HOW????" And Shado saids "Well,The only way a shadow can get SUPER strong,Is to take a proccessed light world member to the shadow world.Then after a While,The worlds are put together,Finally the change is set,MY PLAN HAS WORKED,YOUR TOO LATE!"Rookie sees a staff and grabs it and flys upwards,"He saids,Mr Cow2 wasn't ment to be the hero,I guess.But I AM! You may have proccesses me before but that isn't gonna stop me! We are penguins,we don't give up...WE FIGHT!"The TRUE final battle has begun *Mr Cow2 gone forever (or is he?):Afte you defeat Super Dark Mr Cow2 then Shado says "YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME BUT I STILL HAVE ONE MORE TRICK UP MY SLEEVE!" He thn pushes Mr Cow2 into a asteroid and says "SURRENDUR OR I SEND HIM BACK TO THE UNIVERSE FROM WHENCE HE CAME!" The ga,e puts it to a vote. The vote us tied until Rookie finds out Cadence hasn't voted. Cadence then writes something with her eyes closed and holds it up with a shaky flipper. Everybody gasps and Cadence then opens one eyes to see that she wrote it saids "Mr Cow2 may be weird,but I'm think he should stay,Anyways shado,tell me in private your weakness,I would'nt tell"Shado grabs the note and laughs..."Ok cadence come,(he whispers the weakness to her)Ok,don't tell"Cadence runs over and saids, "HIS WEAKNESS IS LOVE! EVERYONE KISS SOMEONE!"And everyone starts kissing,Shado then runs to the newly born shadow sun and escapes,but the shadow world begins to move AWAY and the portal starts shrinking,Rookie yells"EVERYONE RUN! I'LL STAY HERE!"And Mr Cow2,recovered yells "ARE YOU SURE?"Rookie shakes his head yes when Mr Cow2 then runs and jumps and the screen turns white. *Everyone lives:Mr Cow2,Cole,Herbert and Cadence are lying down when the wake up they see a comet fly down,Rookie comes from the rubble and everyone has a festival! Bosses *^Rookie:He is the first boss and he is easy,he just rans into you and you need to hit him TWICE. *^Cole:He is harder,He spins and you need to dodge him till he gets dizzy then hit him,when he loses half his health he sometimes bams the ground with his "dark sythe" and you need to run and dodge the rocks then he will spin,this is one of the only 3 battles in which you can only be ONE person. *^Herbert:Herbert floats,you need to hit him so many times so he falls down. *Dark Cadence(First Boss):With Mr Cow2 and Rookie not wanting to hit her,Cole and Herbert have to fight her themselfs,Cadence attacks by jumping on you and throws books to slow you down.Turn the speakers up LOUD by pressing A near them to turn them up LOUD 3 times,Then She will get mad and summon discs that can hurt you.After she is defeated a giant shadow rod piece flys out of her pocket and you jump on it to go to the next world. *^Gary:He lets you jump on him first,Then he will fire light from his glass he has,Jump on him afterwards. *Dark BIRD????:He will fly a do a ground pound,Jump on him this way 3 time.When he gets hit the 3rd time he will starts shoot eggs out of his wings to hurt you,Hit him 3 more times and he's done for. *^Bob:Avoid his attacks thens then hit him *Living Pizza place:Climb up it,Avoid it's attacks and ground pound it's top(aka new heart) to defeat it. *Aunt Arctic:Trick her to run into a tree 5 times *Zombie fries army:Defeat all 60 zombie fries. *Dark Mabel:First jump on the moving,Floating items to get to the top,Then jump on her 6 times,Which is hard because she flys and ground pounds only for abit,Once she is hit 3 times she will flick items at you,Most bad but some good. *^Rocks:Destory 10 of them. *Josh:Jump on him 5 times,Then hit him with the shovel. *Rory:Dodge his throwing rocks then jump on him 4 times. *^Crabs:Destory 30 of them. *^Miner Dan and ^Dophin:They're the same so they on the same catagory,Jump on them 7 times. *Accient Curse Snow-Ball eating plant:Throw snowballs at it so it will get so fat it will blow up 3 times then it will try to attack you but make it blow up 3 more times and that shadow piece is your's! *All the Shado's lair mid-bosses:Avoid their attacks and jump on them 10 times. *Shado:Avoid his attacks and hit him so ALL his hp(which is 12,000)Is gone,Mid-Way(600 Hp)He will summon minons to attack too. *Dark Mr Cow2:The final battle! He has lots of attacks that are DANGEROUS.Jump on his weak spot 3 times so you can attack him to cut his hp(which is 100,000) away from him.At 50,000 Hp,he will summon MORE minons and lava and shoot shadow balls at you.At 1,000 hp he will begin to change into a shadow dragon-penguin(Once he is defeated,or is he)... *SUPER Dark Mr Cow2:Use you WAND OF LIGHT to hit Mr Cow2 with stars 700 times while Mr Cow2 uses a variety of attacks.Pro tip:Avoid his dimensionator attack at all costs.Stop him once and for all! 1Playable ones *Mr Cow2:He can run fast,has a normal punching power and has low smartness,Special move:can turn into a robot and ram into things. *Rookie:He can run the fastest,has the weakest punching power and has the lowest smartness,Special move:he can fly. *Cole:He is the 2nd slowest,has the most powerful punching power and he Is the 2nd smartest,Special move:He can vanish then appear and bam his golden weapon which makes rocks fall down. *Herbert:Is the slowest,has the 2nd most poweful punching power and is the smartest,Special move:He can summon a giant robot which is fast and moves a hammer to attack and it can break down stone walls. Music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQx4aL3MgRY%7C Midboss battle Dark Mabel's theme Category:Video games